Is this real life or is it just fantasy?
by daleklover
Summary: 18 y/o Felicity is a typical girl. Homecoming queen. Honor student. Two loving moms and an attractive partner. But one sick day changes everything when her favorite movie goes off script and she's sucked into the world of the Avengers. How will she adapt to having powers and more importantly, can she find a way back home?
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a sick day. Felicity had the worst cold ever. She had a raging fever of 100 degrees and zero appetite. Her breathing was intermediately interrupted by fits of coughing. She had gone tp-ing the other night in honor of her being voted homecoming queen. She really shouldn't have stayed when it started to rain. She should've gone home but they were having so much fun and there was quite a bit of shaving cream left. Her mom was a doctor and had examined her that morning. She said she was going to be just fine as long as she drank a lot of water and made sure to eat regularly. So her mother left her to go to work.

"I'll be back by 7 and Mum will be back by 5. Keep hydrated." she said, stroking her short, bubblegum pink hair. She left and locked the door behind her. So Felicity was left alone. Both of her moms were at work and weren't coming back for a few hours.

Felicity's pale skin stood out on her purple sports bra and black basketball sports under her red duvet. She was sweating heavily, which her mom told her was what she needed to do to reduce her fever. Her bright blue eyes were tired and red rimmed. She laid down on the couch and watched her absolute favorite movie, _The Avengers_.

When the Battle of Manhattan came on, the movie got weird. As Loki stood on Stark Tower, admiring the chaos, he deviated from the script. Felicity had watched the movie a million times and she knew exactly what happened and when it happened. So when Loki, instead of turning to Thor, looked at the screen, she got suspicious. He started to chant a spell in a language she'd never heard of, smirking at the screen. She looked at the screen quizzically and reached for the remote, only to find that her hand was transparent. Confused, she sat straight up and looked curiously at her hand. She felt a strange tugging sensation in her belly button and she was gone.

When she appeared again, she was sitting in front of Loki. Her duvet was gone and he was looking down on her distastefully.

"I was promised a great energy source and this is what I get? An ill Midgardian woman?" He scowled at Felicity. Feeling exposed, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. She couldn't really be in Manhattan could she?

"Why am I here?" She asked quietly, her lungs rattling in her chest.

"Brother, who is this girl? From whence did you summon her?" Thor's voice boomed across the roof. Loki squatted in front of her, inspecting her.

"You must be my energy source. Well, can't complain. At least you're weak." Loki whispered to her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up with him. "Don't resist. I'm a god and you're a mortal woman. You can't escape me." Regardless of his words, she struggled to get her wrist free from him. Thor was up there in a flash. He swung at Loki with his hammer, sending him to the level below and knocking him unconscious.

"Young mortal, I would interrogate you on your origins but there are more pressing matters. I must inform the team of your arrival and get you to safety. Are you okay?" Thor asked gently.

"I'm fine." Felicity muttered.

"Follow me please." Thor said. She followed him into Stark Tower and looked around in wonder. Thor looked around for a way to communicate to the team.

"Would you like me to contact Stark?" asked a disembodied voice belonging to none other than JARVIS.

"Yes. It is a matter of the most urgent importance." Thor replied.

"Thor? Why are you in the tower? We need help out here." A voice, clearly Tony's, said irritably.

"There's a problem. My brother summoned a girl." He said to the air.

"What? Now is so not the time to get a hooker." He teased.

"I'm not a hooker! Just a very sick girl who would like very much to know what the bloody hell is going on here!" She rasped. The outburst sent her into a coughing fit. She sat down and coughed as Thor got her a glass of water. He sat her on the couch and gave her the water. She drank from the cup, even though it hurt.

"Sorry kid. Thor, what happened?" Tony asked.

"Loki spoke a spell in a language not known to Asgard. Then, there was a green light and this girl was here." Thor explained.

"Felicity." She whispered. Thor looked at her quizzically. "My name is Felicity." An explosion was heard over the PA.

"Thor, we need you down here. We're getting weak. Hide Felicity in the tower and make sure Loki can't find her. We'll figure this out later." Tony said.

"Agreed." Thor replied. With that, the connection cut off. Thor took Felicity's hand and led her to the stairs. He led her down two flights of stairs and took her to a room with no windows. There was a couch and a coffee table with a book on it.

"Don't leave this room. I'm going to lock the door and I'll return for you when the battle is won." He grinned at her. He left the room and as promised locked the door. She sat on the couch and picked up the book. Some complicated book on astrophysics. Typical Tony. Before she could even contemplate trying to read it, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruce, is she okay?" A woman's voice asked. Felicity's head was swimming.

"I think so. She has a significantly high fever though." A man's voice, presumedly Bruce's, said. Felicity stirred in discomfort. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by the Avengers. She groaned loudly. Her head pounded painfully as if her brain was trying to escape her head. She felt very nauseous as her insides squirmed unpleasantly.

"Hello Felicity." Thor smiled, kneeling next to her. Gesturing to the man with curly black hair and a purple, button down shirt, he continued. "This is Bruce. He is a healer." Bruce smiled at her, his cheeks tinging slightly at Thor's wording.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I have a cold." Felicity said casually.

"I'll give you a quick physical then to make sure that's really all that's up." Bruce said.

"I'm really fine. I get sick all the time. It's not a big deal." She stuttered.

"I insist. I just wanna make sure you're okay. Tony, can you get her some water?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded and left the room.

"Whatever floats your boat doc." She teased. Then she started coughing excessively. Bruce rubbed her back gently then left to get his medical equipment. When she was done coughing, Steve spoke.

"You know, you remind me of myself." Steve chuckled. "I always got sick. Almost couldn't join the army because of it." Felicity smiled at him.

"Good thing you have a heart of gold or something." Tony teased as he sauntered in, handing her a cup of water. She drank from the cup, aware pretty much everyone was staring at her.

"Guys, that's a little awkward." She laughed. The shock of being around her favorite superheroes hadn't worn off yet.

"How did you get here?" Tony asked. Everyone gave him a disapproving look. "What? Honest question."

"Tony, she's sick. We can interrogate her later, when she feels better." Natasha said harshly.

"I would love to tell you but I feel so foggy and this headache is absolutely killer." Felicity said, gripping her head. Bruce came back with the medical equipment.

"Sorry, but you guys have to leave. You can come back in a minute." He said. The rest of the team nodded and left. As soon as they closed the door, Steve turned to Tony.

"Tony, what the hell? For God's sake, she's sick." Steve berated Tony.

"I'm sorry but we need answers. Are we all forgetting that she was summoned here by Loki? We need to know why." Tony retorted.

"Yes, but you need to be more sensitive. Just wait." Steve said.

"Give her time to recover. She can't give us a clear answer right now anyway." Natasha added. Clint nodded in agreement then winced in pain. His hearing aid was whining in his ear so he took it out and messed with the frequency in frustration. Bruce came out and closed the door behind him.

"She'll be fine in a couple days. I'd like to keep her in the hospital you have here. Her fever's a tad too high for my comfort level." Bruce explained. "We're not telling SHIELD about her." The others nodded in agreement.

"What's being done with Loki in the mean time?" Steve asked.

"My brother stays here. He may be the only one who knows how to return her to her realm." Thor said loudly.

"But where?" Bruce asked. The whole group turned to Tony.

"I know what you're thinking and no way. I don't want the guy who destroyed Manhattan in my tower." Tony argued.

"He has to. If we give him to SHIELD, she'll never be able to return home." Natasha countered. Tony looked at the group, who all nodded in agreement. Well, almost everyone. Clint was still messing with his hearing aid.

"Fine. But where are we going to keep him?" Tony asked.

"The 33rd floor doesn't have anything on it right? Let's reinforce the glass and add some basic amenities." Bruce suggested. "Now, let's move Felicity into the hospital."

"I'll get her." Thor said, going back into the room.

She could hear their whole conversation and was slightly irritated. She was right there and they just freely talked about her and made decisions for her. She didn't want to wait to feel better. She wanted to figure this out right now. But she knew she couldn't. The headache was getting worse and she couldn't go five minutes without having a coughing fit. Thor opened the door and greeted her with a smile. He took her by the hand and led her to the elevator where Tony was waiting. The tower had held up surprisingly well, with only the top two levels receiving a significant amount of damage. When they were in the elevator, Tony pushed the button for the 20th floor.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry for trying to interrogate you earlier. You're probably exhausted and don't want to talk about it yet." Tony said, facing her.

"It's okay. I want answers too. Unfortunately, I think they'll be coming from someone I'd rather not talk to." She replied.  
"Loki. My brother." Thor stated.

"I know. I know all about you and the Avengers." She said.

"Wait, you know about us? How?" Tony asked, shocked.

"It's hard to explain. I'm from earth but not this earth." Felicity said. She suddenly grabbed her head in pain. Tony and Thor looked at her in worry. "Headache." she muttered. Tony pursed his lips and stared at the doors, knowing for once when to shut up. The doors opened and revealed the hospital floor. Tony led them to the first room. It was a sparsely furnished room. There was a bed in the corner by the window and a dresser sat under the window. There was a door on the left wall.

"The bathroom's right through that door. There's a medicine cabinet with some ibuprofen in it. There are pajamas in that dresser." Tony quickly explained. He and Thor waved bye and left her alone.

When they left, she grabbed the pajamas and stepped into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet and dry swallowed a couple pills. Then she changed into the generic cotton t-shirt and sweats. She went back into the other room and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony didn't leave the elevator when they reached the floor where the rest of the team was.

"If we can't talk to Felicity, we're talking to Loki." Tony said hotly. He slammed the button for the basement, where Loki currently was, and went down. The others pressed the down button and followed in the next elevator.

Loki was handcuffed with Asgardian cuffs that Thor had brought with him. They trained him of his ability to use magic. His head perked up when he heard someone approaching. Tony was storming towards Loki.

"I want some answers Reindeer Games and I suggest you give them." Tony fumed, slamming in hands on the table in front of Loki.

"It's good to see you too Stark." He grinned.

"I'm not hearing any answers." Tony growled.

"Ah yes. You want to know how an obviously sick girl ended up in Stark Tower. Well, I'm not really in the mood to tell you." He sneered. Tony was about to charge at Loki when the team arrived. Natasha and Clint held him back.

"Brother, just tell us about Felicity. There's-" Thor began.

"Is that her name? Felicity? What a lovely name. Doesn't that mean happiness on Midgard?" Loki asked casually.

"Don't dodge the issue brother. There's no hope. The battle was lost and your army is gone. Just send her home." Thor pleaded, trying to appeal to the good he just knew was still in there. But Loki just smiled cruelly.

"I can't and even if I could, I wouldn't." Loki drawled.

"Why not? What use is she to you?" Thor asked.

"That is classified my dear brother. I will tell her though, as this does concern her. Can I see Felicity?" He asked.

"No way. She's not well and when she is well, you still won't see her." Tony quipped.

"Then consider this an end to all communication. I will only speak to her." Loki said coolly. With that, he stopped talking, no matter the abuse thrown his way. After spending an hour trying to get him to talk again, they quit and left Loki.

"Well, should we ask Felicity if she wants to talk to him?" Tony asked when they were on the elevator.

"Not now. She's sick and scared. We don't need to burden her with this too." Steve said.

"We can ask when she feels better." Natasha said. The others agreed and people departed on their appropriate floors.

Felicity was twisting and turning in her sleep. In her dream, there was green light everywhere and it enveloped her very being until it seemed to be sucked into her. She lifted up her arm to see her veins glowed green. She gasped at the sight then heard a voice.

"I knew it. It was always you." It said.

"What is this? What's going on? I want to go home!" She cried into the abyss surrounding her. The voice chuckled and appeared before her. It was Loki.

"You! You brought me here! What is the meaning of this? What's going on already?" She screamed at him.

"Oh Felicity, the fun we'll have together. The things we'll do together. We're destined, our fates are entwined in the stars." Loki said slowly, stroking her face.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my name?" She asked fearfully, pushing his hand away. He glared at her when she did that.

"I know a great many things about you dear. More than you would care to know. I must go now. Sleep well." He said, smirking at the end. With that, he vanished and she fell.

She bolted awake and sat straight up, looking around in fear. Her heart dropped when she saw she was still in the hospital room. _Guess this place isn't a dream. _She thought dejectedly. Grabbing the alarm clock on the dresser, she checked the time. 5 o'clock. Mum would be home by now. She'd notice the empty couch and call Mom. She gripped her hair then pulled her hands away in disgust. The dream turned her into a disgusting ball of sweat. Getting out of the bed, she went to the bathroom, she stripped and hopped in the shower.

When she got out, she dried off and wrapped herself in a towel. Before she left the room, she looked for a moment in the mirror. Just a tired girl. But, who was that in the background? She turned quickly to find no one. _Get a hold of yourself Felicity. You're just jumpy from that dream. Just calm down. There's no one there. _Felicity thought to herself. She quickly left the bathroom and headed for the dresser to grab another pair of pajamas. Stepping back into the bathroom, she got changed again, not looking at the mirror. She left and sat on the bed.

_Mum's gonna be so worried. She won't eat or sleep and Mom will cry day and night. And Dawn, how will they react? How am I going to get home? I didn't ask for this. I just want to wake up and pretend this didn't happen. But this isn't a dream. Why can't this be a dream? _Felicity started crying as she was thinking. She was stuck here and the jack-off that brought her here was in her head. Was she going crazy? She laid down, curled into the fetal position, and cried until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Felicity's cold had passed and she felt better. She had become even more homesick over the days however. Even being around her favorite superheroes didn't lessen the pain.

Steve had become her closest companion. He came in everyday and talked with her about everything under the sun. She appreciated his old-timey attitude and quiet demeanor. It was a nice change of pace from Tony, who harassed her everyday to see if she felt well enough to talk. Thor, while loud and obnoxious, was gentle with her and let her braid his hair while he regaled her with tales of battles and feasts and Asgard. She soaked up the stories, longing to go to Asgard.

As soon as Tony heard she felt well, he busted in almost immediately with Pepper trailing behind him.

"I know this right away but I've been dying to ask you these questions." Tony explained.

"I'm all ears." Felicity said.

"Where are you from? You made a comment about being from here but not really here." He asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like, this is an alternate universe or something. But in my world, this is all part of a comic book franchise called Marvel which also makes movies and TV series. In fact, I was actually watching this movie when it happened." She said.

"This movie? What's it called? _Iron Man's Victory_?" Tony teased. Pepper elbowed him in the side.

"Sorry Tony but no. It's called _The Avengers_. It's basically my favorite superhero movie. Anyway, I was just laying on the couch watching it. Mind you, I've seen the movie like a million times so I know it by heart. This is the weird part. The movie changed." Felicity explained.

"What do you mean it changed?"

"I mean it changed the script. It was right before the part that Loki and Thor were gonna fight in the Battle of Manhattan but Loki changed it. He looked at the screen and started chanting in a weird language and ta-da, here I am."

"Why did he bring you here?"

"He said something about an energy source. I was the energy source. But, that's a load of horse crap. I don't have super powers."

"Maybe at home you don't but here you do." Tony said. "Loki said he refuses to speak to anyone but you regarding what happened. We've been trying while your here and he won't budge. Would you be comfortable speaking to him?"

Felicity bit her lip nervously. "I don't know? Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Of course. But there's something you should know: He claims he can't bring you home." Tony said, looking at her with pity.

She froze and looked at him. "I can't go home? But what about my moms? Dawn? My friends?" Her nose started plugging up and she knew she was going to cry.

"He's probably lying you know. Trying to rile you up." Tony babbled.

"I'm talking to him. Right now." She growled. She got out of bed and started towards the door. The world began to blur as the tears built up.

"Don't go. You're upset and all he's going to do is make fun of you." He reasoned, blocking the door.

"But if I don't go, I'll lose my nerve. I've gotta do it when I'm not scared of him." She replied angrily.

Pepper grabbed her arm and tried to yank her back. "You need to calm down." Pepper said calmly.

"Pepper, no offense, but get the hell off me." She said, glaring at Pepper. Pepper let go and she ran to the door, pushing Tony out of the way with an unusual amount of strength for such a tiny woman. Tony looked at Pepper in shock and they both ran after her.

She was getting far, not seeing anyone. But when she got to the elevator Natasha saw her.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked coolly as she stood in front of the elevator.

"Tell me where Loki is." Felicity growled.

"Felicity, calm down-"

"If you're not going to help me, get out of my way." She shoved Natasha to the opposite wall. Natasha turned and grabbed Felicity's shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

"Let me go!" Felicity screamed. It rang through the tower, shattering a window by them. Neither of them noticed though.

"No. I'm not letting you go. I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret. Talking to Loki isn't like talking to your average man. He's a war criminal. If you go in there all emotional, he'll rip you apart and leave you feeling worse than before. You need to calm down." Natasha said in a soothing voice.

"But, but, I just wanna go home." She said. Suddenly, all the strength left her and she started crying. Natasha let her down and hugged her. As she cried, the window repaired itself.

Steve came running when he heard her screaming. But when he got to the source of the scream, the sight his eyes met didn't exactly match what he imagined. She was crumbled into Natasha, bawling her eyes out. Natasha looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Steve took her cue and approached Felicity, who turned to him and continued crying. When the tears finally slowed and she was just hiccuping, Steve talked to her.

"I know how you feel you know." He said. She nodded. "I know you want to talk to him and get answers but right now might not be the best time." She nodded again. "Do you want to go do something else instead? We could watch that movie with the dinosaurs you were telling me about or we could walk around the city. What do you want to do?"

"Can we just walk around?" Felicity mumbled. Steve nodded.

The rest of the team had finally found them.

"Hey kiddo. I see you were stopped by Spangles and Natasha." He teased. She smiled a little at him.

"I have to wait. You guys are right." She admitted.

"When am I not right? But before you go out with Capsicle, Pepper has something." Tony said. He stepped aside to let Pepper past.

"I think you need a pick me up and let's face it, is there a better pick me up than mindless consumerism?" Pepper said, handing her a silver card.

"You're giving me a card?" She asked, surprised.

"Yep. It's pre-loaded with a few thousand dollars. It's enough to get you clothes and anything else you need." Pepper said.

"A few thousand? I can't accept this. It's too much." Felicity said, trying to hand her back the card.

"I refuse to take the card back. It's yours only." She smiled at her. Felicity smiled back, starting to feel a little better. "Anyway, I have some sweats you can borrow. Then we should get going. I was thinking Boston."

"Anything sounds good right now." Felicity said, following Pepper out.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity was grateful to Pepper. A distraction would be nice. Something that didn't require a ton of thinking. And shopping was just the activity.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Steve asked.

"Sure you can. That'd be awesome actually." She smiled at him. Pepper came back with the sweats.

"Thanks Pepper. Sorry about before." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It takes a lot to get on my bad side as Tony knows." Pepper glared at Tony and he shrugged. "Totally understandable reaction."

Felicity smiled and left the group to put on the sweats. Pepper turned to the group. "Alright, how many of you actually want to go?" She asked. Steve, Bruce, and Thor raised their hands.

"I would love to but I've got to patch up the suit. That attack got at some of the more fragile parts." Tony explained, going to the elevator and heading to his lab.

"Clint and I wanted to train. It's hard to keep up with all you superhumans." Natasha said with a small smile. She took Clint to the elevator too and they headed to the gym. Felicity came back in sweats and a sweater Steve had leant her. Scrubby, but at least it wasn't pajamas.

"We'll head to the airport and use Tony's jet." Pepper said. She took the group onto the elevator and hit the garage button.

In the garage where half a dozen luxury cars. She grabbed the keys to a black Jaguar.

"Let's roll." She said, sliding into her car. Thor slid into the front seat by her, leaving Felicity, Bruce, and Steve to climb into the back. Pepper drove them to the airport and got them on the jet to Boston.

When they got to Boston, they immediately hit designer boutiques (At the request of Pepper). Felicity of course enjoyed every minute of it, delighting in the ability to buy the once unattainable dresses and clothes. When they finally left the designer stores, Felicity had three bags.

"You buy enough stuff?" Steve teased.

"Not nearly." Felicity said, sticking out her tongue. Felicity and Pepper smiled at each other.

"Lets get a move on. We still need a few things don't we Felicity?" She asked Felicity, who nodded.

"There's a mall nearby. They should have most everything." Bruce suggested. Everyone nodded and they followed Bruce to the mall. Felicity pointed out a ridiculous hat on an old lady and joked with the group, even getting Bruce to crack a smile and some sarcastic comments. They finally reached the mall, a towering building with many levels. The group entered and received some stares but no one talked to them.

"Where to first?" Pepper asked Felicity.

"Aeries." She replied, noticing the large store in front of them.

"I'll stay out here." Steve said uncomfortably. Bruce shook his head no when he saw the store and Thor took Steve's lead. The guys went to the churro stand across the way and the girls went in. Felicity bought piles of underwear, bras, and scarves. She had an obsession with scarves. They left after a half hour and met up with the guys again. They had a churro eating contest while waiting. Bruce was full after 10, Steve dropped out at 17, and Thor took the gold with 23 churros and counting. He handed the girls each one churro. Steve and Bruce just looked at him like he was a stranger alien than before. They traipsed through the rest of the mall, stopping at many stores and leaving laden with bags. Everyone carried a couple bags and went back to the airport. When they finally got back to the tower, it was 7 o'clock at night.

"You guys didn't hold back." Tony commented when he saw all the bags.

"Oh shush. I'm gonna be here for awhile anyway so why not?" Felicity joked. Steve smiled at her, glad to see her joking instead of sulking.

"So, that movie you were telling me about?" He asked.

"Yes! Let's put this away and watch it." She said excitedly. Pepper led her to her more permanent room. It was next to her's and Tony's room and across from a movie room. They unloaded everything onto the floor and Pepper led her to the laundry room down the hall and threw in a load for her. They both went to the movie room where everyone was waiting.

"Steve, since you were an icicle for pretty much every single great movie ever and Thor, you've never even seen a movie, I'm giving you guys a movication. Let's start with the 90s, the most under appreciated decade of movies. So, here's a classic, Jurassic Park." She said, holding up the intended movie. She gave it to Tony, who actually knew how to work the entertainment system, and sat down next to Steve and Thor. The rest of the night, they watched all three Jurassic Park movies.

"So Felicity, what'll we watch next?" Steve asked. That's when he noticed she'd fallen asleep on Thor's shoulder and Thor's head was on her's, also asleep. Steve smiled at them and noticed that Natasha and Clint were also still awake. Tony and Pepper had left after the second movie, claiming the last one was the worst. Bruce watched all the movies but was now exhausted. He waved bye to the people who were still awake and went to bed. Natasha and Clint went to their room too, leaving Thor, Steve, and Felicity alone. He gently shook them awake.

"Hey guys. You might wanna go to bed." He said. Felicity nodded and got up. When Thor's head dropped, he woke up more fully and went to his room. She walked across the hall and collapsed in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Felicity woke up and went into her bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, feeling gross after not brushing them last night. When she got out, she dressed in jeans, a white v-neck, and a pink scarf with flowers on it. She put on fuzzy pink socks and left her room.

In the kitchen, Pepper was already up, eating cereal while Steve was making pancakes. Thor was lounging on the sofa with a Poptart box.

"Hey Steve. Making pancakes I see." Felicity said casually.

"You can have some." Steve smirked. She did a victory fist pump behind his back. "Just get out all the stuff you want on them."

"Whatever you say as long as I get pancakes." She agreed. So she went to the fridge and got whipped cream, strawberries, and blueberries. Syrup was already at the table. She took a banana off the counter, peeled it, and started cutting it into neat slices.

"Will you still be having pancakes with all that fruit?" Steve chuckled.

Felicity blushed and said, "Don't be hating. Fruit's awesome. It's nature's candy."

"Never thought about it quite like that but yeah, I guess it is." Steve smiled at her. Thor looked up from his empty box and grinned widely at the sight of the pancakes.

"Are they done?" He asked eagerly.

"Almost. Just sit and wait." Steve laughed. Felicity smiled and put the fruit on the table with the help of Thor. After a couple minutes of waiting, the pancakes were finally done. Thor took 5 right away while Felicity took 2. But she piled on the fruit. Thor drowned his pancakes in syrup. As they were eating, the rest of the gang wandered in and also started eating. Thor's boisterous attitude woke up the whole table and everyone was laughing and eating. But Felicity was lost in thought.

He came again last night. He whispered sweet nothings to her, telling her that he would say nothing else on why she was special until she saw him in person alone. She needed to know. Steve noticed and looked at her curiously.

"Something wrong?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to see Loki." She said. The rest of the table heard this and fell silent.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure. I have to see him." She replied. The team exchanged looks, as if communicating telepathically.

"Alright. But not right now. You need to eat and you need to talk to Natasha." Tony said.

"I can go for that." She shrugged. So the table resumed its chatter and everyone ate some more. Felicity left the table not long after and Natasha followed her. The pancakes were soon cleared, the majority eaten by Thor of course. Natasha took Felicity to a small room with a table.

"Look, talking to Loki is not easy. He gets into your head and finds your weaknesses. So, you need to make sure that Loki doesn't do all the talking and that the conversation stays on topic. Don't talk about yourself at all unless it pertains to the conversation. Don't give him an in because he will exploit it and rip you apart. Do you understand?" Natasha said seriously. Felicity swallowed thickly and nodded. "Are you sure you're ready?" Natasha asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter. I need answers and I'm not going to sit back because I'm not 100% ready. I never will be so I might as well go in there now and try." Felicity answered. A hint of a smile played on Natasha's lips and she nodded to Felicity, getting up and opening the door.

"Let's go see Loki." She said, leading Felicity to an elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trigger warning for attempted sexual assault mention.**

When they go to the 33rd floor, the rest of the team was there already, waiting. There were 2 doors in front of them.

"This door," Bruce said, pointing to the left, "Is where we'll be. There's a one way mirror so we'll be able to see and hear you guys but you and him can't. This door," He pointed to the one on the right, "This one is where Loki is. He has Asgardian cuffs on, severely limiting his magic ability and physical strength. You're perfectly safe. If you want to leave at any point, there's a button under the table. When you press it, one of will come in and get you. Clear?"

"Crystal." She smiled. She reached for the door and opened it. The team went through the other door and watched.

The room was small but it had the basics. There was a bed, a table, two chairs, and a bookshelf, put there at the request of Thor. There was a door in the back, presumably leading to the bathroom. Loki was sitting in the chair facing the large mirror on the left wall. He was looking at his hands on the table but looked up when he heard the door open.

"Felicity. How nice to see you again." He smirked.

"I'm not here to play your games. I'm here for answers." Felicity said, her voice firm and unrelenting. She hadn't sat down yet.

Loki smiled and said, "As soon as you sit down, you'll get your answers. On one condition." He gestured to the chair across from him.

"And what condition might that be?" She asked. She hadn't taken her seat yet.

"For every question I answer, you must answer one of mine." He replied. She bit her lip and looked to the mirror.

"Don't do it Felicity." Natasha muttered.

"Perhaps, depending on the question being asked." She said, shifting from leg to leg.

"I will only take an absolute yes for an answer." He said firmly. Felicity bit her lip again and nodded. She sat down and put her hands on the table in front of her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"You are a very special woman. You are more powerful than you could ever know." He said. He reached across the table and grabbed her hands. Behind the mirror, Tony quivered in anger. "With my help, you can realize that power."

Yanking her hands away, she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Thanks but no thanks. Answer the question but with none of this vagueness."

He scowled then drew his hands back to himself. "If you insist. You hold an incredible amount of energy in yourself. It can result in inhuman strength or telekinesis." He said in a bored tone. Felicity gaped and shook her head.

"That explains how she was able to shove me the other day." Tony said aloud.

"Now, I get to ask a question." He said. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "What kind of underwear are you wearing?"

"Seriously? What are you, 10?" Felicity said sarcastically. Nevertheless, she squirmed uncomfortably and turned red.

"Why does my brother care about her undergarments?' Thor asked.

"He doesn't. He's just trying to make her uncomfortable, throw her off just so he can mess with her." Natasha said, anger burning in her voice. Clint nodded in agreement.

"Why do you even care?" Felicity asked.

"Just curious." He smirked. "If you don't tell me, you'll break your end of the deal so I won't have to talk you anymore." Felicity mumbled something under her breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"White and cotton okay?" Felicity said to him. Her whole face was incredibly red. "M-m-my turn. H-h-how did I ge-ge-get these powers?"

"A little flustered are we? Stuttering? Much like when you were a child." He said calmly, as if he wasn't being interrogated.

"A-a-answer the q-q-question." She stuttered nervously. Natasha was shaking her head. This interrogation was lost. But she couldn't jump in and save her. That would undermine her own authority and she would appear weaker than she already did. Felicity would have to save herself.

"You were the small, weak girl. Easy prey for the other children. And to top it off, you were the adopted kid with two moms. I know how it feels, not knowing your own family. I can help you with that." He continued.

"S-s-stop it." She said quietly.

"We have to stop this." Steve said, heading for the door.

"No." Clint said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Why Clint?" He spat.

"She has to end it herself. Or she'll appear weak." Natasha explained.

"That's already showing. Let me go and get her." He pleaded.

"Just wait." Natasha said coolly. Steve slouched and sighed.

"You know how you got your powers? Remember when you were a child and you went camping? And then while you were in the playground by your campsite alone the man tried to touch you? And how you ran through the woods with him chasing you and how you eventually lost him but in the process you got lost? You were gone 24 hours. Terrifying for someone so young. And while you slept that night in the woods, lightening struck you. But it wasn't ordinary lightening. It was Asgardian lightening." Loki said.

"J-just s-stop!" She said again. Memories of that night alone in the woods. Of that man, stinking of cigars and cheap cologne. Of wondering if she would live or die.

"I remember it distinctly because Thor was worrying about if it hit anyone. It was the first and last time he lost control of his lightening. We didn't think it did. But it did. And when you went back to school, the children treated you even more cruelly than before. You cried and all the tables and supplies in the room flew up and hit them. Your parents had to leave the state. It was unexplainable and embarrassing. You humiliated them, made them sorry they ever adopted you." He finished.

"No!" She screamed at him. That's when she lost it completely. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that! They love me!" She screamed again. Tears were forming.

"Are you sure about that? You're not their own child. And all the trouble you cause them. How can they love you?" He asked. She just looked at him and tears were rolling down her face. They were unrelenting and just kept coming, no matter how much she swiped at her eyes. It was plentiful and filled with small whimpers.

"Touched a nerve didn't I?" He smirked. She swallowed thickly and tried to get herself under control. After a couple minutes, she swallowed again and was able to speak without wavering too much.

"You are a foul piece of shit. You know, having your parentage hidden from you and being tortured and brainwashed doesn't give you the right to be awful to everyone around you." She said thickly. The team froze for a minute.

His features fell for a moment then he returned to his former self. Felicity sniffed. She found a weakness and just like he exploited hers, she'd exploit his.

"Interesting theory. How did you come to this conclusion?" He asked evenly.

"You don't know how many times I've watched this movie. When you come to earth to take the Tesseract, you're sweaty and pale. You look almost as if you're suffering from a heat stroke. You're a Frost Giant. What better way to torture a Frost Giant than with heat?" She said. At least she had her own ammo. She'd get back at him. He simply stared, teeth clenched and his eyes filled with fire.

"Then of course there's your eyes. In the movie Thor, which to you is just as you were discovering your true parentage, your eyes were green. But when you get to earth, they're blue like they are now. You know what I think? I think that when you fell from the Bifrost, you landed right into the hands of Thanos. Thanos saw an opportunity to exploit your weakness. Some poor sap who just killed his own father and ran away from his blessed home on Asgard. He tortured you into submission then brainwashed you." She finished. She could feel the anger radiating off him despite his even features. She reached under the table and pressed the button. Steve left the room to go to Felicity.

"Touched a nerve didn't I?" Felicity smirked. Steve opened the door and she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve led Felicity to the elevator. He slowly rubbed her back. More tears were falling from her eyes onto the floor. Natasha was right. Loki was no ordinary guy. He was a million times worse. At least she got back at him a little.

"Felicity, I am so sorry. Because of me, you are now here. This is my fault." Thor said with great guilt. Felicity looked at him and hugged him.

"It's not your fault Thor. It's not your fault." Felicity said to his chest. Thor was surprised but he hugged back.

Thor truly felt horrible. A mistake in his youth punished an innocent girl. He never intended to harm anyone but he was young and stupid. He thought himself invincible, impervious to mistakes or harm. He knew now that his actions had consequences, but it was too late. He was grateful for her forgiveness. It was a part of her he admired. She was a kind girl with a big heart. He wished there was a way to take her home but Loki seemed to be unwilling to comply.

"The Allfather…" Thor muttered to himself. Felicity stopped and looked up at him. "The Allfather might be able to help." The elevator door opened and everyone stepped out.

"What can he do?" Tony asked.

"He is one of the most powerful beings in the known universe. He might be able to reverse what Loki has done." Thor said. He looked at Felicity happily, seeing a possible way to send her home.

"Really? You think he can?" She sniffed.

"He has immense power and knowledge. Surely Loki could not have surpassed him." Thor said confidently. "I shall go now. I will retrieve you when I find out more." He got back in the elevator to head for the roof.

"Can he really fix this? Send me home?" Felicity asked Steve.

"I hope so." Steve smiled at her. They heard a clap of thunder.

"Point Break must've gotten back home." Tony joked. Then, Jarvis came on the intercom.

"Sir, Director Fury is here to see you. He wants to know your location." Jarvis said.

"Oh shit! Alright, hold him off Jarvis. Felicity, get in your room. Don't come out, don't make a sound. He can't know you're here. People, let's move to the next floor down." Tony said. Felicity looked at him, confused.

"Why can't he know I'm here?" She asked.

"Director Fury is the director of SHIELD. If he finds out someone is here from another dimension, he'll go nuts. You'll end up as SHIELD's very special guest and let's just say that's not exactly something you wanna be." Bruce said. Felicity nodded, turned around and went to her room. The rest went back in the elevator and moved the next floor down.

"Fury, how nice to see you. What brings you around here, uninvited?" Tony asked unkindly.

"The Council wants to know the status of Loki and the Tesseract." Fury responded coldly.

"Both back on Asgard." Tony said, unflinching. It was half true. The Tesseract was back on Asgard.

"Really? And nothing else beside our alien friends came through that day?" Fury asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Steve said.

"Then you don't mind if I take a look around? Just to make sure." Fury replied.

"Of course. Go nuts." Tony said in a bored tone.

Felicity was laying on her bed, re-reading Harry Potter. It made her feel more at home. Even between dimensions Harry Potter was consistent. Suddenly, a splitting pain shot through her skull. She dropped the book on her lap in surprise and gripped her head. The pain came again and she gritted her teeth to keep tears from falling. She closed her eyes.

Everything was dark and cold. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to keep from shivering.

"What you did today was unacceptable." Loki's voice called out to her.

"Why? Because I was right?" Felicity spat back.

"You cannot and will not defy me ever again. You are mine. Never forget that. You're my puppet and nothing else. You will be taught a lesson." He replied, a cold fury taking over his voice. Everything was still, black and silent. Suddenly, she felt her body begin to spasm uncontrollably. She fell backwards onto her pillow and began foaming at the mouth. She rolled off the bed, hitting her head on the corner of the nightstand by her bed. Her bladder lost control and spilled its contents. She continued to shake and spasm alone in the room, unaware of anything around her except the darkness and the pain in her head.

"Alright Fury, we've been to absolutely every floor. Will you please go now?" Tony sighed.

"Not every floor. We didn't see the 33rd floor because it's apparently under renovation and we didn't go to the floor where you all live." Fury replied smoothly.

"Whoa, our living space? Have you no concept of privacy?" Tony whined.

"None. Take me to your living quarters." Fury snapped.

"There's nothing to see. Just your average stuff. Besides, Sam Wilson came to visit last night and let's just say Steve doesn't want you seeing the inside of his room." Tony said casually.

"Tony!" Steve complained, but he couldn't conceal the red color rising in his cheeks. Fury stared at the bunch coldly and proceeded to the elevator.

"Take. Me. Now." He commanded. The group had no choice but to proceed.

"You guys go ahead. I need a drink." Tony said. The rest of the group followed Fury to the elevator and Tony stepped behind a bar to prepare his drink. As soon as the elevator had closed and they were gone, Tony put down his drink.

"Jarvis, lock the door to Felicity's room. If anyone asks, that room is under renovation." Tony said, taking a sip of his scotch.

"I would sir but something is blocking my sensors. I cannot access the room." Jarvis said.

"What do you mean you can't access it?" Tony replied.

"I cannot see into the room nor control it. My monitoring and control systems are being blocked." Jarvis repeated. Tony paused, speechless as to what was causing it. Then, he put down his drink.

"Loki."

Fury was wandering down the halls, looking into each bedroom. Steve was still a little pink in the cheeks and Clint snickered at him. They finally reached the end of the hall.

"Well, that's every bedroom. You have seen literally everything." Clint smirked. Steve got a little redder.

"What about this room?" Fury asked, pointing at the last door, the door to Felicity's room.

"There's nothing in there. Can we escort you out?" Natasha asked blankly.

"I would like to see the inside please." Fury responded coldly. In the silence, they heard strange noises coming from the room. "Don't you think it's odd that a room with nothing in it is making noises?"

"Not odd at all. Come on, let's go." Natasha replied. But before they could react, Fury opened the door.

Felicity was still on the floor, unconscious. There was a small puddle of urine under her and a nasty cut on her head. There was blood on the nightstand where she had hit her head when she fell. Bruce instantly moved forward, searching for a pulse. Steve sat next to her, holding one of her hands and inspecting the cut on her head. Natasha and Clint stood back, letting Bruce handle the situation.

"I found a pulse but it's weak. I believe she's had a seizure." Bruce said. He tore the scarf around her neck and moved her onto her side. Bruce gently put his finger in her mouth, trying to clear out her mouth so she could breathe more easily. Spit came out of her mouth and she started coughing.

"Felicity!" Steve cried, bending down to hug her. She sat up, still in a daze.

"What happened? Oh my god I wet myself." Felicity turned utterly scarlet and felt her head. "Am I bleeding?"

"You had a seizure. Do you remember anything that happened?" Bruce asked, moving Steve out of the way so he could look at the cut.

"I remember reading and then I got this huge headache. I closed my eyes and Loki was there. He said he was going to punish me for defying him. Then, I don't remember anything." Felicity recalled.

"Well, either way you have to go to a hospital. And a proper one at that." Bruce said, fussing nervously over the cut. Suddenly, he heard a cough and he turned to see Fury.

"I may be able to offer medical services. But first, someone has to explain what the hell is going on." Fury said.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, just so we're clear, you neglected to tell me that Loki summoned a girl from another dimension, you harbored a war criminal illegally in your building and you falsified your reports on the events of the Battle for Manhattan. Am I clear Agent Romanoff?" Fury said coldly.

"Yes." Natasha nodded, a slight hint of shame in her voice.

"Now that we've told you, can we get her to a proper hospital? She needs medical equipment that Tony's emergency hospital doesn't have." Bruce insisted.

"We can go. Agent Romanoff, we will be talking about this." Fury said. He then turned and walked swiftly to the elevator. Steve carried Felicity.

"Please don't carry me. I've…well…ya know." She said, increasingly becoming redder.

"I don't care. You are my friend and you've had a serious medical crisis. I don't care about that. You need help." Steve replied.

"Agents Barton and Romanoff, you will wait here for transport for Loki. Someone will be here within the hour." Fury said, pointing at the two agents. They nodded and stepped back so the group could get in the elevator, leaving them behind.

The remaining members of the group piled into the elevator, went down, and exited the building through the back. Two cars were back there, with agents waiting at the wheel. They split into two groups and headed for SHIELD quarters in New York City.

"Thor, what you ask of me, it is near impossible. Returning a girl to her own dimension is difficult spell work, highly advanced and highly sensitive. If even one word is mispronounced, one hand motion missed, she will forever be trapped between dimensions, falling into an unknown space forever. That cannot be reversed. It is too risky. We need Loki. He might be the only one who can send her back and if not, I still need to know the exact spell used so that we can use the proper counter spell." Odin said to his son.

"I am afraid your Allfather is right. We need to know the exact details or we could doom the poor girl." Freya nodded in agreement.

"So what your saying is we need Loki." Thor said. The Allfather nodded.

"And we need Felicity. If he will not talk, we may perhaps be able to gain some information on the spell from her." Freya added.

"Understood. I will return Loki here and bring Felicity here as well." Thor said, turning to leave.

"Wait until the morrow Thor. You must rest and eat." The Allfather commanded. Thor nodded reluctantly and went to his chambers.

Felicity was changed out of her clothes into a hospital scrubs and immediately put on an IV. The cut on her head was cleaned, disinfected, and stitched up. The day was lined up with blood work, an MRI and a CAT scan.

"Bruce, did you know that I hate needles?" Felicity groaned as he prepared to draw her blood.

"I promise you it won't be there long and it shouldn't hurt at all. Now, put out your arm. I need to do this Felicity." Bruce said. She nodded hesitantly and stuck out her arm, closing her eyes.

"Perfect. You have a nice vein right here." Bruce said, sticking the needle in. It slid in easily and the whole process did not take too long. Soon, a multitude of vials were filled and placed on a cart.

"You can open your eyes. It's all done." He said, sticking a band aid on her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her arm.

"Huh. I didn't feel a thing." Felicity said, examining her arm.

"Told you. Someone's going to bring you some food and I want you to eat it. All of it." Bruce said, grabbing the cart. She groaned loudly. "You have to. You need to get more nutrients. No arguing. Doctor's orders." She stuck her tongue back out at him and he smiled at her, leaving with the cart. Another doctor came in and gave her a plate full of food. There was a cheeseburger, a salad mainly composed of spinach, a cookie, and a glass of water.

"Eat up. You need to up your iron count and eat. A seizure can take a lot out of a person." He said, smiling at her. But she noticed his look of pity. She ignored it and smiled at him. He quickly left her to her food, like the elephant in the room was pushing him out. Felicity looked down miserably. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts right now. All she could think about was Loki's cold voice and the darkness and the pain. She poked at the food but didn't touch it. Moving it to the side table, she opted for sleep instead, hoping to be able to escape for a short while.

Loki was locked in a cell, shackles on. He paced around it, agitated. He knew that doing what he did was not a smart move. He knew it would result in this. But ultimately, his plans for her were more important than what was happening here. The Avengers were but ants, an irritating obstacle in his ultimate plan. He had to show her, as the Midgardians say, who was the boss. He could sense Clint and Natasha standing just outside, waiting for the transport to arrive. That was alright. He already had a plan. And it was already underway.

Steve came in her room, wanting to check on her. He noted the untouched food and her sleeping figure, facing away from the door. He frowned and sat in the chair by her.

"Hi Steve." Felicity said, not turning around.

"Felicity," Steve said, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Steve, I have to tell you something." Felicity said to the wall opposite her.

"What is it?" He asked, his forehead creasing in worry.

"That, that wasn't the first time Loki had gotten into my head." She said. She curled up into a smaller ball. Steve looked in shock and got up, crossing to where she was facing. She looked at him, her blue eyes filling up with tears. She rolled over, her back facing him.

"He, he's done that before. He gets into my head, he tells me that I'm his, that I'm an instrumental part of his plans. I'm not even a person to him. It happens whenever I'm alone. Steve, I'm scared. He's never done what he did today before. What if he does it again?" She said, her voice getting thicker. Steve looked at her in shock then sat on the bed next to her. He softly rubbed her back. She was shaking under the sheets.

"Well, if it only happens when you're alone, then I'm not going to leave you alone again. I won't let him get to you again." He promised. He continued rubbing her back, waiting for the tears to stop. After she'd calmed down a bit, she sat up, wiping at her eyes.

"I've gotta tell the team about this you know." Steve said. She nodded. Just as she did, a doctor came in to take her to get her scans. The doctor smiled at her, waiting patiently at the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Steve asked.

"No. You should tell the team about what I said." She said, getting out of bed. Steve nodded and left the room, squeezing past the doctor. Felicity followed the doctor out of the room.

"I'm Doctor Cane. You're going to get a CAT scan and an MRI today." The woman said, smiling down at Felicity. She nodded, not speaking. Doctor Cane pulled a granola bar out of her coat's pocket. "I noticed you didn't eat your food. You should really eat something before these scans." The doctor said, handing her the granola bar.

"No thanks. I don't want to take your food." Felicity said, looking up at the incredibly tall doctor.

"It's no problem. Please, eat something. I don't want you to get sick." She said, again offering the food. Felicity sighed and obliged, opening the bar and starting to eat it. She was hungrier than she thought. By the time they reached the end of the hall, the bar was finished. But now she didn't feel so good.

"Doctor Cane, I don't feel so well. I think I ate too quickly." She laughed. The doctor looked at her, unconcerned. She opened up a door and shoved Felicity in, quickly locking the door behind her. She looked up at the security camera and pointed a device at it. The camera lit up then shut off. Cane took out a cellphone and quickly dialed a number.

"The girl has been taken care of. Put the plan in motion and hurry." She said into the phone. She went into the room opposite to wait.

Felicity was so confused. Her head was foggy and the world was blurring in front of her. Why did Doctor Cane shove her into a closet? She felt her strength quickly leave her. _I have to get out of this closet. _She thought to herself. She got up and tried the door knob but it was locked. She banged on the door weakly a couple times then fell backwards into the wall. She slid down the wall to the floor. Her last thought before she fell into the darkness was _Steve, help me_.

The transportation for Loki had arrived. Natasha and Clint came out, holding Loki between them. The driver and the other agent came out.

"Thanks. We can take it from here." The other agent said.

"We're coming too. We're all going to the same place." Clint said, opening the door to the car to put Loki in.

"Another car is coming for you two. Director's orders." The agent said.

"Really?" Natasha said, growing suspicious. She laid her hand on her weapon when the other agent pulled out his weapon.

"I wouldn't try anything sweetheart." He said. Clint shut the door behind Loki and walked over to the other agent.

"Hey man, no need for guns. We can work this out like civilized people." He said, approaching the man with both hands up. The sound of an engine starting made Clint look to the car. The agent shot Clint in the shoulder. Clint fell to the ground and held his shoulder. The car with Loki in it sped off.

"That wasn't very smart sweetheart." Natasha said, kicking the gun out of his hands. The agent dropped the gun and held his hand, his wrist likely broken. She punched him in his chest, knocking the air out of him then roundhouse kicked him into a near by wall. He fell back and groaned, sliding down the wall. Natasha quickly handcuffed the man to an exposed pipe and went to check on Clint.

"Call Fury. Loki's escaped." Clint said, wincing in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

The car sped down the road, eager to get to its destination. The car stopped abruptly near the back of a gray building. The driver shot a quick text then turned around and unlocked Loki's cuffs. Cane came out of the building, carrying a passed out Felicity. She opened the trunk and tossed her in. Shutting the trunk, she climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Nice timing you two. We can get back on schedule." Loki said.

"No problem. It was easy enough to lure her away and get the drugs in her system." Cane said nonchalantly. "Where's Bryan?"

"Stayed behind. Had to hold off those two agents. If he knows what's good for him, he'll kill himself if he gets caught by them." The driver said, calmly pulling out and driving out. "Now, to get on the next plane out of here."

"What?! He got away? How did this happen Romanoff?" Fury yelled into his phone. Agent Hill looked at him in surprise. "I see. Get Clint patched up and bring that agent here right now." Fury hung up angrily and gripped the table in front of him.

"Sir?" Hill asked.

"Loki's escaped. He's gotten to a couple of our agents. Romanoff has one in custody. She found a cyanide pill on him as she was searching him for weapons. Clearly Loki doesn't want him alive if he's captured. Go inform the Avengers and take Felicity to a safe place." He said, getting up to go to his office. Hill left to inform the Avengers.

"So he's been in her head this whole time?" Tony said, fuming.

"That's what she told me." Steve said, looking at his hands, folded in his lap.

"They must have some kind of link. Obviously she can't reciprocate it but he must have an incredible hold on her. I'll take another look at her bloodwork. I did find some unusual things in it and this might help explain it." Bruce said, getting up.

"What'd you find?" Steve asked.

"Most of it came back perfectly normal. Good blood count, no hint of disease, nothing like that. But I did see small green and blue specks in the blood. I can't quite put my finger on what it is." Bruce said.

"Blue and green?" Tony asked, standing up.

"Yes. Why?" Bruce said.

"I have an idea of what it is." Tony said, heading to the door. Hill opened the door first though.

"I have news for you." Hill said, observing the team. "Loki has escaped." The team looked at each other in shock.

"Felicity." Steve muttered, standing up. "Is she safe?"

"We're going to check on her. She should still be in her room." Hill said.

"She isn't. She went to get her scans." Steve answered.

"Her scans aren't scheduled to happen until tomorrow. They got rescheduled. The equipment was acting up." Bruce said quietly.

"But a doctor came to get her." Steve sputtered. He ran out the door, heading for Felicity's room. The others ran after him. He threw open the doors. No Felicity. He ran down the hall, opening all the doors, calling her name. He reached the end of the hall and slid to the floor, his head in his hands.

"She's gone." Bruce said, trying to remain calm. Tony was not as restrained though and he punched the wall. Hill looked above Steve and saw the security camera.

"Let's check the security footage." Hill said, walking away to the security room. Tony followed and Bruce got Steve on his feet.

"This is my fault. I promised her I wouldn't let him get her again." Steve mumbled. He looked defeated.

"This isn't your fault. You could not have known this would happen. Loki was just a few steps ahead of us this time." Bruce said, leading Steve to the security room.

"Dammit!" Tony screamed, hitting the table in front of him. Hill was pressing computer keys, trying to fix the footage.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"The past hour of footage is just gone. How could this have happened?" Tony said, his anger clear and fiery in his voice.

"Relax. I think I can get it back. It might take a while though. In the meantime, can you try to contact Thor and get him here? We're gonna need him." Hill said, returning to the screen. Bruce led the two men out of the room.

"You should tell Jarvis to tell Thor to come here when he gets back." Bruce suggested. Tony nodded and stalked off to call the tower. Steve slumped down.

"What are we going to do?" Steve asked.

"Wait. We have to wait for Hill to recover the footage and wait for Thor to come back." Bruce said, twisting his hands. His eyes were turning green. Just then, Natasha walked in.

"I've heard the news. How are you holding up?" She asked Steve. He just shook his head. "I have the other agent in custody and I'm about to interrogate him. Do you wanna come?" He shook his head again. Natasha looked at Bruce, worried. She took out her phone and left the room.

"Sam? Can you get down to SHIELD headquarters in New York? Steve needs you." Natasha said.

Natasha walked into the agent's cell. He stared at the wall ahead of him, unblinking.

"So, Agent Bryan Colt, you've worked here for five years. Got a wife and twins at home. You live in a nice house in a nice suburb and have, well, a nice life. So tell me, why would you throw it away to help a war criminal?" Natasha asked coolly. The agent didn't answer, just continued to stare ahead. "You know, you just aided in the kidnapping of an 18 year old kid and the escape of Loki. It's really in your best interest to talk to me. I can help you."

"I'd rather be dead than help you." He spat at her. He leaned back into his seat, slouching in his chair.

"Really? You'd rather lose everything than help us catch a criminal?" Natasha asked. That's when she noticed his eyes. "Your driver's license says that you have brown eyes. Care to explain why they're blue right now?" He remained silent. Natasha carefully took his head in her hands and head-butted him, hard. He passed out, his head loudly hitting the table. Natasha got up and left the room.

In the middle of an empty field, a plane sat, ready to take off. The driver and Cane got out of the car. The driver opened the door for Loki while Cane unlocked the trunk. Felicity's fist came crashing out, hitting her in the gut so hard she fell backwards, sputtering. She jumped out and started running as fast as she could. Loki screamed at the driver to get her. Adrenaline pumping, she saw a tree in front of her. She focused her power on the tree and suddenly, a tree branch came off the tree. She turned around and looked at the man chasing her. As she looked at him, the tree branch caught him in the chest, shoving him back. Turning around, she saw Loki right in front of her. She skidded to stop and lifted up her fist, ready to punch him. But as she did, another Loki grabbed her hand and brought it behind her back. The Loki across from her disappeared.

"Got you." Loki whispered to her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Felicity screamed, struggling with Loki.

"You put up a good fight. But I'm stronger than you. Stop resisting." Loki said, grabbing her another hand. She felt cold metal tighten around her wrists. He grabbed her hair and dragged her back to the car. She kicked at the ground in frustration and continued screaming, hoping someone would hear her. He threw her to the ground and straddled her.

"Shut up now you bitch!" He yelled, slapping her across the face, hard. She immediately stopped. "Cooperate and I won't have to do that again." He yanked her back up roughly by her arm and pulled her along. She silently followed, wishing she could bring her hand to her face and lessen the pain. They got back to the car and he pushed her onto the hood of the car.

"Stay here. I have business to take care of." He said. Reaching into the car, he pulled out a gun. He walked up to Cane and shot her in the head. He did the same to the driver. Felicity jumped at the shots, yelps escaping her mouth. He came back, grabbed her, and led her into the plane.

"W-w-why'd you k-k-kill them?" she stuttered.

"They served their purpose. And if you can easily beat them, they aren't worth keeping around. We have more important worries anyway." He said, stroking the spot he'd hit her. "I'm sorry for hitting you. But you made me do it." She glared at him but when his gaze hardened, she looked down quickly.

"W-w-where are w-w-we g-g-going?" Felicity asked.

"You'll find out. Sit tight. I'll tell the pilot to get going." Loki said, leaving her to go into the cockpit. She fought back the tears that stung in her eyes. Behind her back, she put her hands together into a ball.

_Oh God please let them find me_. She prayed as Loki came back and sat across from her. The plane started going up and they left New York for places unknown.


End file.
